A different first year
by Quidditch
Summary: We start over with a new chicky in tow...interesting idea...


Terry walked towards Hogwarts with a mixed feeling of dread and anticipation. A first year. That's what she was called. She saw the mix of people getting off the train. She had missed it. What a great entrance. At least the train was just arriving, so she wouldn't be the center of attention. Terry HATED being the center of attention. It made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't help it. It just did. Suddenly there was a large man yelling, trying to organize all the first years. He introduced himself as Hagrid and then talked to a boy standing next to her. Great. Some people all ready knew some of the teachers. She wondered if she was the only one who didn't. She turned to the boy Hagrid had been talking to. Harry, or was it Larry. She decided to be brave. That's what her sister had told her. Just be brave...and friendly... and you'll make lots of friends. 

"Hello. I'm Terry. What's your name?" 

Terry could've smacked herself. She must have sounded like a five year old. But Harry just smiled at her. 

"I'm Harry. I'm a little nervous, how about you? I have no idea what to expect, I don't know any magic yet." 

Terry sighed loudly. Harry looked at her strangely. She laughed. 

"Sorry, I was just relieved. I thought I would be the only one." 

Another boy with fire-red hair and a lot of freckles turned towards them. 

"Sorry, but I couldn't help over-hearing you. Don't worry about a thing, my brothers are both third years and they said that there are a lot of first years who didn't find out they were wizards until they got the letter from Hogwarts. You won't be the only one. Oh, by the way, I'm Ron Weasley." 

The introductions were passed around. 

Terry felt excited as they chatted. Two new friends. Okay, so maybe they weren't friends yet, but she had someone to talk too, and she wouldn't look like a loner. She liked these guys, maybe they would become friends. That would be good. And soon she noticed a girl behind her, who seemed to be hanging on Harry's every word. God. She hoped that the girl wasn't some stupid freak who had a crush on every guy that breathed. But remember, she reminded herself, friendly and brave. She turned to the girl. 

"Hey. Do you know what the 'test' will be to see what house we're in? I'm Terry by the way, and this is Ron, and Harry." 

"Of course I know Harry!" Harry put his head in his hands, muttering something under his breath. But Terry was very confused. 

"How? Did you guys meet on the train or something?" 

"Haven't you read any modern magic books?" 

"No, I just found out that I was a witch." 

"Oh, well you're missing something. This is Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter. He survived being attacked by, You-Know-Who." 

Terry was fully confused. She had obviously missed something. Also, she hoped she wasn't the only one who hadn't done any research before coming. 

"Well, obviously I don't know who, do tell." 

Harry's head was still in his hands as the girl, who had introduced herself as Hermione, explained the whole thing, from when Vold- er You-Know-Who had reigned until now. 

"Well that was quite interesting. I'm sorry if you're offended that I didn't ask for your autograph, Harry." 

"No, trust me, it's ok." Harry seemed relieved that Terry hadn't been suddenly star-struck. 

Hermione continued to chat away. She seemed like a bossy know-it-all, but Terry was going to give her a chance. She was sure she was just nervous and this was how it was coming out. She knew that when she was nervous, she ended up sounding like an idiot. She could sympathize. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Soon, they had entered the Great Hall, with it's beautiful, enchanted ceiling. The Sorting Hat had sung it's song and Terry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had all been placed in the house Gryffindor. Everyone seemed relieved, although Terry was just happy she was put with people she knew. 

They were then led down many twisting, turning, hallways, until Terry felt almost dizzy. They soon came upon a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. 

"This is the Gryffindor tower, the password is 'Slap reppep'." 

Terry was confused as exactly where this tower was, and how they were supposed to get there, until the portrait swung open and showed a great room complete with chairs, tables, and a warm, cozy looking fireplace. Terry knew right away that she was going to be all right. She could make this her home. As the girls were led away, Hermione and Terry said good-night to Harry and Ron until morning. They followed the prefect into a room with a sign on the door that said, 'First Years'. Their trunks had already been placed at the foot of each bed, and it took some readjusting till everyone was happy with their bed position. Then Terry lay back on her bed, and fell asleep, smiling, as soon as her head had hit the pillow. It was going to be a good year. 


End file.
